


Elope

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU kind of?, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Some angst, lots of cussing, some giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Noctis is obviously up to something but Prompto doesn't expect his best friend to ask him to elope on a whim.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 58
Kudos: 309





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic. But its better delivered in two parts for maximum impact!

Noctis has been scheming for literally three days. They all know it but Noctis won’t elaborate. Evidently, whatever he’s planning, Ignis would not approve. Prompto watches Ignis and Noctis dance around each other equipped with a lifetime of practice.

Noctis wants to go to Lestallum, they go.

Ignis refuses to leave Noctis unsupervised.

Noctis refuses to leave Lestallum.

It’s a waiting game. Things are quiet but tense. Noctis maintains he’s not up to anything but he totally is but Ignis can’t weasel it out of him. Gladio advises quietly that he and Prompto need to stay out of the worst of it. Still Prompto can’t help but watch every power play with a sense of fascination.

They’re almost out of supplies. Ignis will have to make a trip to the market tomorrow and in all that clamour it will be hard to keep a watchful eye on Noctis. So, Tuesday night, Ignis makes a final play.

“We should head to Caem, Majesty,” Ignis begins. He emphasises the royal title here. Noctis is King now, king of a conquered nation but still king all the same. He has responsibilities and Lady Luna is awaiting them in Altissia.

“I haven’t forgotten Caem.” Noctis answers, scrolling through his phone.

“There is no time to waste.” Ignis stresses. “Tomorrow—”

“Tomorrow afternoon.” Noctis decides, putting his own strategy in motion no doubt.

Ignis scowls softly but maintains his composure and Prompto watches them like it’s a ping pong match. Noctis has all day tomorrow to make his move, yes, but if Ignis can maintain control until tomorrow afternoon then he might be able to avert a crisis.

In the morning Prompto is woken, at seven am, by _Noctis_.

“Are—where’s--?” Prompto slurs, lurching up.

If Noctis is awake at seven am the world must be ending around them.

“Ignis snuck out ten minutes ago to get groceries with Gladio,” Noctis explains, yanking the blankets back. “Get dressed. We’ve got to go before he gets back.”

“Go where?” Prompto fumbles, falling out of bed in a tangle of sleepy limbs like a baby deer.

“I’ll explain while we’re walking.” Noctis grunts, tossing Prompto’s jeans at him.

Prompto knows this is a bad idea, whatever it is, because any idea Ignis would inherently disapprove of is a bad idea. That’s just science. That said, Noctis is not only his King; he’s also his best friend. Prompto can’t tell him no.

Prompto scrambles into his jeans and follows Noctis out of their joint hotel room.

Noctis grabs Prompto’s hand tight and takes the long way around the back of Lestallum avoiding the market. Likely trying to avoid Ignis but Prompto doubts Ignis expected Noctis to be so serious about this he’d wake up with the sun. Noctis must be _really_ serious about this.

Noctis only lets them stop when they’re on the other side of town. He pulls Prompto into the cool shadow of a pillar and starts to explain.

“Okay, so, we could all die at any moment right now.” He starts. “And it occurs to me there are things I want to do for me before I die.”

“Okay?” Prompto permits, holding Noctis’ hands tightly. “Like what?”

“I will drive the Niffs back and reclaim the Crystal for peace. I will marry Luna for peace. But for me? I want to have the memory of marrying someone I like, that I choose, regardless of if I get to live that life.”

“I’m not following…?” Prompto admits.

“Just down there,” Noctis jerks his chin, “there’s one of those twenty-four hour tourist chapels that do weddings. It’s still running somehow. Marry me? Just for today?”

Prompto flushes white and then red, stomach back flipping. He laughs stupidly, unsure what to say. He’s always maintained the illusion he likes girls if only to squash the ever burning crush he’s been consumed by since high school. Lucis doesn’t care much about homosexuality, in a good way, but he can’t have Noctis. He knows that. He can’t give Noctis heirs or assure peace or any of that. He’s a nobody and Noctis is slated for grandeur.

But now, on a cold Wednesday morning, Noctis is saying he wants to marry him. Sure, Noctis is saying it because he’s staring down the barrel of his own fleeting mortality but Prompto’s gut doesn’t care about the circumstances. It just heard _‘do you wanna marry Noctis?_ ’ and it screamed ‘ _Yes!_ ’ instinctively.

Prompto makes another strained, stupid, laugh trying to gather his frantic thoughts.

“I’m sure we can find you a cute girl, buddy, give me like ten minutes and—” Prompto tries to joke but Noctis squishes his hands hard under his fingers.

“I don’t want it to be some random I’ve never met,” Noctis stresses passionately. “I want it to be _you_.”

That’s a metric fuck ton of stuff to unpack.

“Why?” Prompto wheezes.

“Because you’re my best friend,” Noctis answers, “and in another life…”

The Prince shakes his head.

“It doesn’t matter,” he promises, “it’s not like I can hold you to it, Prom. Just, please, let me have this memory?”

Prompto is weak. Prompto takes one look in Noctis’ wild blue eyes and physically can’t say no. His brain screams this is an awful idea but Noctis is right; tomorrow they might be dead and, if they’re not, Noctis will be married and trapped by his destiny. This is five minutes of stolen fantasy, something Prompto can hold even when he can’t have anything else. Luna will get Noctis but Prompto can know Noctis wanted him, chose him, even just for a morning. Luna will get the church bells and the title but Prompto will get the satisfaction of knowing he had it first, had the real thing, had Noctis willing.

Prompto nods stupidly, unable to form proper words.

Noctis laces their fingers and, tugging, all but drags Prompto across the pavers running like they might get stopped any second. Prompto darts behind him with matching intensity. Ignis would never let them do this. Ignis would hit the roof. If Ignis catches them—

Noctis has obviously been quietly scrapping gil from the coffers for a while because he drops two thousand on the counter at the chapel demanding a celebrant _now_.

The lady behind the counter is obviously well versed in crazy, spontaneous, bad decisions but even she looks a bit startled for a few seconds before she drags out one of the barely conscious celebrants.

In less than ten minutes they’re in front of a kitschy altar assembled in a back room. The receptionist is using their hunter’s licenses to fill out the paperwork but she pauses over Noctis’ and asks;

“You want to use this name?”

“Yes.” Noctis nods.

“If it doesn’t match your legal name it’s not legally binding in the long run,” she warns.

She obviously thinks _‘Noctis Lucis Caelum_ ’ is some kind of elaborate joke.

“Okay, that’s fine,” Noctis consents with another curt nod. “Can we get on with it?”

“Yeah, sure.” The receptionist shrugs, laughing weakly.

What must she think this is? Gods, if only she knew she’s the sole witness at a King’s wedding.

Prompto feels his stomach back flip as the celebrant charges into his spiel. You can totally tell he does this fifty times a day with a variety of drunk and stupid teenagers. He’s not real enthused but he’s keen to take Noctis’ money all the same.

It doesn’t matter.

The celebrant could be a literal daemon and Prompto wouldn’t care. The words sort of flutter in and out of his ears, half touching him like little sparks of fire; ‘ _do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?’_

It feels so surreal.

Prompto can’t look away from Noctis.

Their hands are sweaty they’re holding each other so tight. Like they’re holding each other from backing out. Noctis’ eyes are so intense and Prompto’s heart is pounding and Prompto’s trying, desperately, to imprint this moment inside his fucking core. He’s marrying Noctis. He’s hearing the words. They’re his. No one can steal this from him.

Noctis’ phone starts buzzing in his pocket, angry and throbbing.

Noctis reaches down just long enough to silence the call but doesn’t let go of Prompto’s other hand.

“—in sickness and in health, till death do you part?”

Prompto’s phone starts to buzz, equally furious, in his hip pocket.

“I do,” Prompto hiccups.

“I do,” Noctis promises.

They both collectively ignore the angry vibrations that sizzle like the chimes of one of those big old clocks. Ominous and dangerous. Prompto’s Cinderella and its midnight and this is about to come crashing down but who cares?

“You may now kiss your husband.” The celebrant grunts nonchalantly.

Prompto’s not expecting much, he doesn’t need much, but Noctis—

Noctis yanks Prompto into his chest and digs his fingers into Prompto’s hair and—

They kiss hard and hot and quick, entangled and refusing to let go, crushing each other into a perfect second they’ll never get again. Prompto tries, somehow, to translate ten years of crush into one first and last kiss. He doesn’t think he succeeds but he feels so much from Noctis. Things he doesn’t understand but that make him feel like, maybe, if Noctis wasn’t a prince he _would_ have a chance.

The kiss doesn’t last nearly long enough.

The receptionist has them sign the wedding certificates. She keeps one copy, Noctis snatches the other and as they’re tumbling out of the chapel in a daze Prompto fumbles;

“P-picture!”

Noctis laughs, arm slipping around him, and they take a frazzled, bemused, selfie on the chapel steps with the neon lights mingling into the sunlight over their heads like a halo.

Then they’re off the steps and, finally, Noctis answers his incessantly buzzing phone.

“Hey Specs,” he grunts nonchalantly.

“Where are you?” Ignis demands, full Mum mode activated.

“Prompto and I just went for a walk,” Noctis lies fluidly, “we’re headed back soon.”

“Where are you?” Ignis repeats firmly.

“Round the West side, we’re heading back through the market if you want to meet up?” Noctis offers with the same effortless casualness as he and Prompto amble down the streets back towards the Leville putting some distance between themselves and the chapel.

“We are at the hotel. We’ll meet you in the rooms.” Ignis decides.

“See you in a bit, Iggy.” Noctis hangs up.

Ignis knows they’re lying. Noctis Lucis Caelum does not _‘go for a walk_ ’ at seven in the morning. That said, normally, when Noctis pulls off an evil scheme he gloats. Noctis doesn’t seem keen to gloat about this however which must be more frightening for Ignis.

Noctis grabs Prompto’s hand in the Leville foyer and whispers, eyes soft;

“Thanks Prom.”

“Anytime,” Prompto smiles, dazed.

In the hotel room Ignis is ropable.

“Where were you?” He demands.

“We went for a walk,” Noctis repeats, allowing Ignis to give him a firm once over in search of new scrapes and bruises.

“That is not good enough, Noctis.” Ignis maintains. “You didn’t warn us you were leaving.”

“You didn’t warn us you were going to get groceries,” Noctis shoots back levelly, refusing to back down.

“I am not the King.” Ignis snaps.

“It’s fine, we’re fine.” Noctis replies curtly. “Can you just chill?”

“You didn’t answer your phones.” Ignis presses. “You have to answer your phone. _Always._ ”

“I’m sorry.” Noctis offers, sincere but stubborn.

“Why didn’t you answer your phones?” Ignis pushes again, trying desperately to get the full story.

“Because I knew you were going to yell at me.” Noctis shrugs, borderline petulant.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum,” Ignis puts his foot down, “you will explain to me what is really going on or so help me—”

“I will not.” Noctis snaps.

Breakfast is tense. Ignis is discernibly angry. Not just at Noctis either. For the whole car ride towards Caem Ignis speaks to Prompto in very clipped terms. He seems to be battling a lot of feelings. He’s obviously suspicious but he’s only worrying about it because he cares so much for Noctis. Ignis loves their King but the realisation that he can’t compel Noctis to do anything anymore is a hard pill to swallow. Ignis has always tried to negotiate but he’s always had a stick or a carrot to come down with. Those are gone now. Insomnia is gone. King Regis is gone. Noctis is both King and adult in his own right and Ignis has nothing to hold over him. The notion that sometimes Noctis might have secrets from even him seems to break Ignis’ heart.

Gladio tries to maintain the peace as best he can but there’s only so much he can do.

It’s not until they camp and Noctis and Ignis drift away to ‘ _collect fire wood_ ’ that the air clears at all. They’re gone for a while. Prompto’s pretty sure he hears one or both of them shouting at one point but they both come back much softer, much kinder, than they left. Ignis and Noctis have had each other since the dawn of time. Life’s hard right now but they love each other very much and they figure it out.

At dinner Ignis is evidently still a little worried but he’s not angry anymore. Not with Noctis or with Prompto. He wants to know what happened so he can help them but he’s forgiven them despite the deception all the same.

Prompto wonders if the marriage certificate is still tucked away in Noctis’ armiger?

Will Noctis hold onto it?

Prompto slouches in the camping chairs that night, under the guise of scrolling through his photos, spending an untold amount of time staring longingly at the photo from outside the chapel. He feels heavy with the secret of it. He married Noctis. He got his wedding vow kiss. He can’t ever tell anyone, sure, but it’s true. That’s… it’s such an intense feeling. Prompto doesn’t know what to do with it.

His index finger rubs mindless against his bottom lip while he clicks back and forth to the photo. Noctis kissed him. He used to spend whole afternoons at high school dreaming about what that would feel like. Noctis didn’t disappoint today. Noctis kissed him so hard. Noctis kissed him like he wanted him back. Does Noctis likes him too? Are some of those feelings mutual? Or was it pure desperation and pain on a level the likes of which common Prompto can’t imagine?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hear we’re Breakfast Squad now? I’m into that.
> 
> Also please be aware tomorrow I’ll be posting something special; a continuation to one of my vignettes/oneshots. So stay tuned!

Prompto doesn’t get much time to linger on his feelings in the coming months. Altissia doesn’t go to plan, needless to say, and for a little while Prompto carries around a guilt that physically weighs him down.

He can’t imagine how Noctis is feeling; Ignis blinded, Luna dead. But Prompto? For his part?

Prompto feels like shit. He stole a wedding from a sweet girl. He was so proud of himself for getting a kiss Luna was entitled too. She was a princess, like a fairy story princess; noble and selfless. She deserved that kiss and Prompto was so smug he stole it. Now she’s dead and she’ll never get her wedding day. She’ll never get to be happy. She’ll never get to rest.

That said…

When Noctis goes into the Crystal, stolen from them, Prompto gets a lot of time to think about it all. He, Gladio and Ignis try to stay together and hold hope but after a few months Prompto’s sad to say they fall apart. Noctis is a tangible ache moaning between them. Every time they’re together a voice inside them screams, even louder, that Noctis is not there with them. Not like he should be. He never feels closer to Noctis than when he’s with Gladio and Ignis but the pain of missing him is so visceral Prompto can’t stand it for extended periods of time.

Prompto spends months hunting, helping people, doing his best…

He looks at that photo, he dreams about that kiss…

After thirteen long, dark, months Prompto gets the call.

Prompto’s never moved faster.

In short order he’s in Hammerhead, motorcycle hot from the throttle he pushed it to.

“Hey Cutie—” Cindy starts, trying to make conversation.

Prompto’s too frenzied to really hear her, to see her; “where is he?” He demands, breathless.

Cindy laughs, patient, and cocks her thumb towards the caravan.

Prompto breaks into a sprint.

Prompto hears Gladio laughing before anything else. He doesn’t think he’s heard Gladio laugh since before Altissia.

He barrels into the caravan and there they are.

Ignis is still wet with tears and Gladio has both arms around a very scruffy looking Noctis but he’s here. Scruffy or not. _It’s Noctis_.

Prompto starts blubbering on impact.

Noctis has the audacity to laugh, obviously overwhelmed; “fuck, Prom, get over here already.”

He opens his arms and Prompto collapses on his knees at the edge of the lumpy bed, face buried in Noctis’ stomach. Noctis wraps arms around him, squishing him, burying his face in his hair. Fuck, Noctis smells right. He smells like Noctis.

“Fuck, you all look terrible,” Noctis laughs, “how long was I gone exactly?”

“Thirteen months,” Prompto wails.

“And six days.” Gladio adds.

“And four hours.” Ignis concludes.

Noctis laughs at them, exasperated but evidently grateful.

“Well, I’m here now.” He promises. “And we’ve got some shit to set straight.”

Turns out ending the Long Night? Well, it involves a lot less punching Ardyn than Prompto was expecting and a whole lot more tearing Bahamut a new one.

It takes several weeks of concerted effort across the dark expanses of Eos. Loqi, Ravus, Aranea, Iris, Cor… everyone pitches in. There are several uncomfortable trips with Ardyn who doesn’t seem to quite compute being a ‘ _good guy’_ but who’s definitely trying his best even if he’s kind of skeptical. They’re all a little salty towards him. He did try to systematically ruin Noctis’ life after all but, after his time in the Crystal, Noctis seems the most forgiving of all. Apparently he saw some shit in there.

They need the other gods on board, that becomes evident. It doesn’t take much to get Shiva to help, Ifrit is equally keen for his own reasons, but Leviathan, Titan and Rahmun take a little convincing. Prompto knew Ignis was good at politics but he didn’t think Ignis was good enough to persuade literal gods until… well, Prompto will never doubt Ignis again. Then again with Noctis returned to them Ignis seems convinced he can do anything so long as Noctis commands it of him. Prompto kind of understands the feeling.

It’s pretty intense. Bahamut tears up basically everything he can get his hands on and it takes five other gods, the Lucii, Noctis, his whole crew, Ardyn and a tactical Niff super weapon Loqi and Prompto somehow manage to reprogram from Besithia’s vault. But in the end? Well, looks like Eos will be worshipping the Five from now on.

Prompto has a sneaking suspicion Noctis had to make some kind of agreement with Shiva and Ifrit about who would eventually ‘ _replace_ ’ Bahamut but for now? Noctis gets to enjoy the rest of his mortal life on Eos.

The sun comes up.

Ardyn leaves them just as Prompto was starting to like the guy.

Accordo, Tenebrae, Lucis and Niflheim are in shambles but they’ve got hope.

They set up a practical agreement. Loqi is the last Niff with enough noble blood and brain cells to claim the throne of Niflheim and he concedes to return all war claimed territory. He just wants a home and a future for the Niffs. Fuck conquest. Ravus hopes to rebuild the Oracle line in restored Tenebrae while Camelia Caustra (stubbornly still alive) wants to get the boats running in Accordo again ferrying everyone resources. Noctis? Noctis gets to go home to Insomnia with Prompto, Gladio and Ignis. Lucis has its borders restored but, honestly? That’s just more territory they have to rebuild and protect.

Prompto doesn’t think there will be another war for a long while. They all know each other too well and they all need each other too much. There are no more daemons. But there are plagues, famines, storms and a myriad of other foes they’ll need to face together.

Prompto really thinks he should, like, get some kind of rest of his life discount for living through all this before he’s twenty-five.

* * *

It’s Noctis’ twenty-fourth birthday and you can taste the palpable excitement in the air.

Ignis thinks Noctis should rule from Insomnia, hold up in the walled metropolis, but Noctis is insistent that with the rebuilds going on he needs to be seen across Lucis helping his people get their shit back together. Still, Ignis has orchestrated for all of them to be nestled up in the Citadel for the special occasion.

They missed Noctis’ last birthday, what with him being stuck in a Crystal, but this year? This year they’ve got so much to celebrate.

Prompto slips into Noctis’ apartments bright and early.

“Oh my god, Iggy,” Prompto laughs, “that smells _amazing._ ”

“Glad to know I haven’t lost my touch,” Ignis grins, blind eyes not catching Prompto’s face as he flips a pancake effortlessly.

“Is his Majesty in the land of the living yet?” Prompto teases.

“No,” Ignis snorts. “Gladio wanted the honour of waking him up but I suspect he’s gotten distracted playing games.”

“Noctis is very distracting.” Prompto nods sagely. “Do we have to do meetings and shit today?”

“Yes, but mainly just the Head of State meeting.”

That’ll be nice. Loqi and Ravus video call in and find new and ingenious ways to give each other shit across the connection. It’s glorious. Head of State meetings often involve Cor, Aranae, Claustra and the rest of the lads involved in the global rebuild effort. Co-ordination is what’s going to save them across the next ten years but Ignis thinks the rebuilds could take even longer.

“I’m glad global politics has gotten, like, decidedly more chill.” Prompto laughs.

“Yes, well, when you’ve shared a camp site drop toilet with most of the world’s current leaders….” Ignis shrugs demonstratively.

“Yeah, bit harder to throw stones,” Prompto laughs, eyes skirting over his shoulder to Noctis’ darkened bedroom.

“He’ll be up soon, I’m sure.” Ignis hums.

“How is it, blind, you still always know what I’m thinking?” Prompto snorts, kind of exasperated.

“Just a skill,” Ignis smirks, tapping his nose conspiratorially.

There’s a shrill shriek, a belly laugh, and then Gladio emerges out of the bedroom carrying Noctis over his shoulder. Gladio was so angry for a long while but nowadays? He’s so happy they’re all safe Prompto doesn’t think you could shift his permanent smile with a forklift.

“P-put me down!” Noctis cackles, slapping Gladio’s back.

“Nah, sorry,” Gladio bounces him on his shoulder, inciting another scrambling shriek. “You keep distracting me from my mission.”

“The world of the living is for cowards and heathens!” Noctis declares dramatically.

“Ahuh, sure,” Gladio tuts, carrying him towards the kitchenette. “Good morning Prompto,” he greets, pointedly refusing to put Noctis down.

“Hey big guy,” Prompto grins, “hey birthday boy!”

“Hi,” Noctis drawls. “Gladio, seriously, put—”

Noctis yelps as Gladio bounces him again but then they’re both laughing.

“Gladio!” Noctis barks, full tantrum. “I order you to put me down!”

“Oh? Well, if you _order_ me…” Gladio sighs, as if that was the obvious answer. Leaning forward to plop Noctis safely on his feet.

Noctis takes the reorientation as an opportunity to lock his arms around Gladio’s head and noogie his rugged hair.

Gladio howls.

“Breakfast!” Ignis chimes. “Someone help me plate up?”

“Why do you always stop us when I’m finally winning?” Noctis huffs, releasing Gladio.

“Hmm? Did I?” Ignis plays coy. “I couldn’t tell Noctis. Blind as a bat, you know that.”

“Oh bullshit—”

“Won’t anyone help the poor blind man plate up all this food?” Ignis despairs dramatically.

“Oh I’ll help you Ignis,” Gladio assures, “if these _monsters_ won’t—”

“Oh fuck you guys!” Noctis laughs, slapping Gladio hard around the back of the head as his Shield stalks off towards the stove.

Prompto beams, delighted and joins his King at the table.

“Well, chop, chop peasants!” Noctis teases. “Am I supposed to wait to be served?”

“You’d think at some point during your year long mediation you would’ve considered your manners.” Ignis tuts, presenting a plate to Noctis, but he loves it too.

“That was then, this is now,” Noctis dismisses. “Right now? _Food!_ ”

“Food!” Prompto agrees with a cheer.

There’s nothing quite like the mood of the room when its just the four of them together. Prompto loves nothing more.

After breakfast they do have to perform some duties but Prompto heads to the Head of State meeting mid-morning beside Cor and still feels sated with something more than food.

Prompto has to set up most of the secure telecommunication connections for the meetings so while Noctis settles, complaining to Cor and Ignis about the morning, Prompto dials in Ravus, Loqi and Claustra.

“Can you say something into your mic for me, Loqi?” Prompto asks, checking the levels on his laptop.

“King Ravus Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae sucks fat smelly dick.” Loqi drawls, inspecting his nails.

“Thanks,” Prompto checks that off. “Ravus? You with us?”

“King Loqi Tummelt of Niflheim has genital warts,” Ravus replies, flipping through his papers on the video feed.

“Thanks,” Prompto checks. “Lady Claustra?”

“I’m surrounded by children.” She sighs, massaging her temples.

“Can you try that again, President? I think your volumes are low.” Prompto calibrates.

“Fuck no.” Claustra replies.

“There we go!” Prompto cheers. “Heard _that_ loud and clear.”

“Alright, we good?” Noctis asks.

“We’re good!” Prompto assures, thumbs up.

“Awesome,” Noctis cheers. “Alright, lads and ladies. What’s the gossip?”

They spend the next two hours debating and discussing arrangements to make sure everyone has enough food through towards the end of the year. Everyone wants to celebrate Yule this year. They can’t go crazy but they know holidays are important for morale amongst the people. Loqi fills them in on the progress of the MT rehabilitation program which is slow work but very worthwhile and Claustra needs Lucian steel for ship repairs.

“Alright, let’s add that to next month’s meeting.” Noctis decides. “Anything else?”

“I’m getting married.” Ravus announces. “You’re all coming. No excuses.”

“We’ll be there Ravus,” Noctis assures.

“Who’s the unfortunate lady?” Loqi supposes. “I want to send my sincere condolences.”

“Lady Sophia Nyra.” Ravus answers.

“I know Sophie!” Loqi laughs. “God, what went wrong?”

“Well her options were you or me and she has taste,” Ravus shrugs.

“We really ought to discuss this in more detail,” Ignis interjects. “It’s important to secure the lineages of Eos. Ideally the sooner we can have a gaggle of princes and princesses the better.”

“Oh here we go…” Noctis groans.

“I have some ladies of calibre crazy enough to marry King Noctis.” Claustra offers. “Any preferences Ignis?”

“An IQ over twenty and a high pain tolerance,” Ignis snorts back.

“I can’t get married,” Noctis snorts, “so let’s just drop it.”

“You need heirs.” Ignis replies curtly. “End of discussion.”

“We’ll talk about this later,” Noctis nudges nonchalantly.

“Let’s talk about this now,” Ignis pushes back.

“Oh let’s, please,” Loqi grins, slouching back in his video feed like he wishes he had some popcorn.

“Alright,” Noctis crosses his arms, “I can’t get married.”

“Give me one good reason why.” Ignis challenges.

“I’m already married.” Noctis announces.

“Excuse me?” Ignis laughs.

“I’m already married.” Noctis maintains levelly.

Prompto feels his stomach backflip suddenly.

He doesn’t mean…?

“Very funny, Noctis.” Ignis snorts. “What’s the punchline?”

“No punchline.” Noctis shrugs. “I was hoping we could discuss this in private but—”

“You’re not serious.” Ignis maintains.

“I’m deathly serious.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Ignis shoots, like a parent who’s caught their kid in the cookie jar.

Prompto feels colour rising to his face violently.

Oh fuck.

Noctis cannot be serious right now.

He just can’t.

“When? Where? _Who?_ ” Ignis demands like he’s about to start a witch hunt. Like he’s trying to remember a moment he ever left Noctis unsupervised long enough for this kind of tomfoolery to occur.

“Here,” Noctis whips the fucking marriage certificate out of the armiger.

“ _You still have that?”_ Prompto yelps, lipstick red across his whole face.

Gladio’s head whips between Prompto and Noctis, mystified.

Noctis presents the certificate to Ignis.

Ignis presents it to Gladio and demands; “read.”

“I don’t think—” Gladio hesitates.

“ _Read._ ” Ignis demands.

“Uh, blah, blah…” Gladio scans the documents. “It’s—This is from one of those twenty-four hour tourist chapels!” He laughs despite himself, like he’s impressed by the size of Noctis’ balls.

“You did not!” Ravus hacks in the video chat, mortified.

 _“Who?_ ” Ignis demands.

“Hereby seals the union between…” Gladio scans. “Prompto you son of a bitch!”

Prompto buries his face in his hands.

“Prompto Argentum!” Ignis snaps around. “You did not!”

“I’m sorry!” Prompto wails, covering his head preemptively. “He was really convincing!”

“That— _Ugh_ , that day in Lestallum!” Ignis roars. “I knew you didn’t go for a fucking walk!”

“Not before breakfast, Ignis, let’s be real.” Noctis tuts.

“Did he sign his full name?” Ignis demands, whipping back to Gladio.

“Umm…” Gladio checks, laughing; “holy shit he did! _Noctis Lucis Caelum_ , he even added a little XIV.”

Ignis sags in his chair, hissing behind his teeth like he wants to kill someone.

“You cannot be serious!” He moans, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“So, as you can see,” Noctis spreads his arms, “already married.”

“I mean, shacking up with a Niff?” Loqi tuts. “Not bad fortune for a Lucian.”

“I’m not a Niff!” Prompto huffs.

“You’re totally a Niff, shut up.” Loqi dismisses. “I gave you dual citizenship and everything. Shut your face, Argentum.”

“Alright, this meeting is concluded,” Ignis announces. “Noctis and I need to discuss this properly. Thank you, everyone, for your time. We are adjourned until next month.”

“I expect a play-by-play when we reconvene.” Ravus demands.

“If I’m still in one piece I’ll give you the crib notes,” Noctis promises.

“You won’t be.” Ignis assures.

* * *

Prompto and Gladio always have this face when they’re stuck in a room with an arguing Noctis and Ignis. It’s this kind of _‘someone please save me_ ’ dread. Apparently, even blind Ignis can hurl an insult.

“You need to get married!” Ignis snaps.

“I’m not marrying a stranger! Never again!” Noctis puts his foot down. “Besides, I’m infertile anyway!”

“Pardon?” Ignis whips back around out of his pacing.

“I…” Noctis waves, slumping. “Part of the deal I made with Ifrit and Shiva. I can’t have children. Lucis will have to find new magic after I die. Just like Tenebrae and the others.”

“You still need someone to succeed you,” Ignis insists, “you can adopt, you can—You can’t just marry Prompto!”

“Why not?” Noctis demands.

“Do you even want to marry Prompto?” Ignis demands.

“So what if I do?” Noctis snaps back.

“Does Prompto want to marry _you?_ ” Ignis shoots back.

“I…” Noctis slumps. “I don’t know!” He declares petulantly.

“You don’t…? Sweet fuck,” Ignis groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Alright! Fine! Get it sorted!”

“Get what sorted?” Noctis shouts back.

“Talk to Prompto, right now,” Ignis orders. “If he wants your ridiculous ass I expect a proper wedding and you’re going to adopt. Are we clear?”

“Yes!” Noctis huffs.

“Well?” Ignis sweeps his arms in the vague direction of Prompto.

“I’m not doing it with you here!” Noctis shrieks.

“Ugh!” Ignis throws his hands up. “Gladio, we’re leaving!”

“Thank you!” Noctis booms after him.

“You’re welcome!” Ignis roars, slamming the door.

Prompto laughs, weak and frazzled, running a hand through his hair as Ignis and Gladio stalk off down the hall outside.

Noctis slumps, huffing, and turns to him.

“Hi…” Noctis grumbles.

“Hi,” Prompto snorts.

“So…” Noctis paws at his neck sheepishly. “We should probably…”

“Yeah,” Prompto nods. “We should. You wanna start?”

"I..." Noctis sighs, "I've always liked you a lot, more than I should honestly, but I've never been able to do anything about it." 

"Yeah...?" Prompto encourages gently.

"I'd like to do a lot of things now, now it's easier. Kiss you again, marry you properly, that sort of thing." Noctis murmurs. "I don't know how you feel about that but, when we kissed that time, it felt like you were into it too?”

"I was," Prompto admits.

"But you're not now?" Noctis worries.

"I always had a massive crush on you," Prompto admits. "I thought about that kiss, I looked at that photo, more than I'd like to admit. I don't know if I'd make a great consort but if it's just a question of wanting you? I absolutely do."

Noctis beams. "Yeah?”

"Yeah," Prompto laughs weakly. "But do you seriously want me? You could have anyone now, Noct. You could pick a much bigger hill to die on."

"I want you though," Noctis murmurs. "Even if I could have anyone, I don't want _anyone_. I want _you_."

Prompto's insides squirm with delight. He's always wanted to hear that.

"Why didn't you ever just say so?" Prompto presses.

"I didn't want to hurt you.” Noctis shrugs. "I figured, for a long time, that if it wasn't a possibility it would hurt less than knowing I loved you but we couldn't ever be together."

"Then why Lestallum?"

"I cracked," Noctis admits. "I thought we were all gonna die and I didn't want to die without marrying you. It made me feel stronger." 

"Well..." Prompto laughs, quirking his shoulders. "I guess we're making it official now, huh?" 

Noctis nods keenly; "please?"

“I…” Prompto hesitates despite himself. “I feel like I should apologise to Ravus, you know…?”

“Sort of,” Noctis sags gently. “I… I felt guilty too after Luna died. But… She always wanted people to live their dreams. Luna used to tell me she wasn’t afraid of death. She was afraid of doing nothing and losing everything.”

“That’s a nice way of thinking about it, I guess,” Prompto murmurs.

“I think Ravus will understand,” Noctis assures, “but we can talk to him about it. We can pay our respects. In the end though we need to make a decision for us too. So…?”

“I mean…” Prompto laughs, insides twisting hot and raw. “I’d absolutely love to marry you?”

Noctis’ infectious grin is back.

Prompto laughs, pawing at his face and—

“Fuck why am I crying?” He snorts.

Noctis laughs but is there batting his hands away and pulling him into a hug in seconds.

“You know I’m a dumb clone, right?” Prompto blubbers, cracks showing as Noctis holds him close.

“Nah, you’re the best photographer and gunslinger in Eos,” Noctis nuzzles, kissing his face and butting their noses and generally being an obnoxiously wonderful nuisance.

Prompto snorts and rests their foreheads together.

“I’m really excited,” Noctis whispers.

“Yeah, me too,” Prompto admits, feeling two thousand things at once. He starts to bounce a little on his toes, laughing and crying, burying his face.

Noctis snorts and squeezes him tighter.


End file.
